


In the still of the night

by Arithanas



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Monsters are Real, Pets, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: Monsters are real, and Scooby Doo knows it.





	In the still of the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).



Shaggy shook the potato chips, calculating the number of crumbs at the end of the bag. With worried eyes, he noticed Scooby Doo hadn’t reacted at the sound, an event as unlikely as a double sunrise.  
  
“I’m gonna finish them, Scoobs,” Shaggy warned, and repeated the inviting sound.  
  
Scooby Doo turned his head away and rested his massive muzzle on his folded front paws.  
  
“Not even a ‘no, thank you’?” Shaggy petted his old friend and scratched that spot between his ears. Scooby leaned to the touch and scratched his side at the rhythm of his friend’s fingers. “Well, more for me!”  
  
Scooby wagged his tail to the side as Shaggy poured the contents from the tilted bag inside his mouth. The familiar noise made Scooby's ears dance and his belly growl, yet, he kept his head down and his eyes on the fence at the far end of the backyard.  
  
“Ok, buddy, let’s kip down.”  
  
Scooby shook his head at the invitation, and he muttered: “No-no-no-no”  
  
“I’ll leave the door open for you, then,” Shaggy accepted with stuttering voice. It was not the first time Scooby had chosen to spend his night outside the house. Last time he did it, though, was when he was a pup.  
  
“Night!” Scooby said, putting his head on his folded paws again.  
  
The routines completed in the house were done in the usual fashion: The running water through the tubes, the piquant fragrance of toothpaste, and the sharp perfume of mouthwash. Scooby Doo had it all, but his eyes never wavered off the fence.  
  
The springs of Shaggy’s bed creaked.  
  
The wind ran, chillingly, through the backyard. Shaggy had forgotten the potato chips bag on the bench, and the wind made it flap, scattering tasty crumbs in the wind. Scooby Doo felt a sudden craving for the snack, but he didn’t move.  
  
He couldn’t tell Shaggy.  
  
Shaggy was a dear friend, but, like all humans, he roamed this earth half-blind, half-deaf, and without a whit of what things should smell like. And that was a blessing because Shaggy wouldn’t be snoring in his bed otherwise.  
  
The wind dragged the polymer bag away with all its appetizing tastes. Scooby looked it dance over the mowed grass before a gust of wind sent it flying toward the fence.  
  
“Ruh-roh!” Scooby Doo exclaimed, digging his rear paws on the wood planks, coiling his legs, getting ready to jump.  
  
In the still of the night, monsters were real, and Shaggy couldn’t see them.  
  
Scooby Doo felt how his lips curled before the bag reached the top of the fence. His ears folded back, waiting.  
  
The bag fluttered. The bag got squashed against the fence. Those long claws, ones that only Scooby Doo could see, pierced the bag, and Scooby felt his hackles raise.  
  
Scooby Doo, teeth bared, was ready to bite to protect his house. To protect his friend? Well, this monster will soon know...

**Author's Note:**

> bloodredcherries was the hero who beta'd this work at the eleventh hour.


End file.
